Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element, and particularly to an electrode structure of the light emitting element.
Related Art
There have been made various developments to obtain a uniform emission from a light emitting element. For example, for a light emitting element having a quadrilateral outer shape, electrode structures in which either a second electrode or a first electrode is disposed at a center portion of an upper surface of a light emitting element, and the other electrode is disposed embracing it (for example, JP 2011-61077 A, JP 2012-89695 A and JP 2011-139037 A).
Each of those various electrode structures is proposed aiming to obtain a uniform distribution of current density to obtain a uniform emission over the entire surface of the light emitting element. However, even with those structures, a deviation in the distribution of current density within a region disposing between the second electrode and the first electrode occurs, which may cause concern of insufficient for obtaining a uniform emission.